You Can Get It: Our Summer!
by BlasianLexxi
Summary: Noah was forced onto the show, thanks to his immature older brother convincing him to. He even starts to feel weird around Katie after a "private incident" they shared. Duncan, who was forced onto the show because of his parole officer/probation back at Juvie, meets a preppy CIT, Courtney, and becomes intrigued in making her crack. It's different when twins are added!
1. That One Person

Nichole:

• Crème, pearly colored sheer sleeveless tank

• Golden tank

• Pearl necklace & bracelets, gold hoops, & gold anklet

• Dark blue denim crop skinnies

• Leopard print bow-tie

• Leopard print TOMS

Natalie:

• Floral half shirt

• Soft pink rose belly piercing

• Silver necklace, bracelets, hoops, & anklet

• Black shorts

• Soft rose pink scarf

• Black converse (hi-tops)

AN: REWROTE IT CAUSE I DIDNT LIKE IT SO HERE YA GOOOOO

~ Natalie POV ~

We were on a boat heading to Camp Shitbucket (our new name for it). When the boat stopped, I looked around to see that I was at a pretty washed up summer camp. There were two cabins, an outhouse, and a giant building I was guessing was the dining hall. When we jumped off, I saw that there were twenty-three other teenagers and a man who looked like he was in his early 30's.

"Nichole, Natalie" he said, "welcome to Total Drama Island. I'm your host, Chris Mclean." He gave me one of the superstar smiles as I just stared at him in an irritated way, while Nicki rolled her eyes & snickered. So I walked over, stepped on his foot, and placed my bags with the others.

"Owwww...Ughh ok First thing's first." Chris said, "We need a group photo for the promo. Everyone on the other end of the dock." As we all walked over, Chris hopped onto the boat and We stood on the other edge.

"Okay," Chris said pulling out a camera, "1, 2, 3...Oh wait, forgot the lenses cap. Okay hold that pose. 1, 2...No wait, card's full. Hang on."

"Come on man," some thick girl said, "muh face is startin ta freeze."

"Okay," Chris said, "everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'."

"Wawanakwa." but then, the part of the dock we were standing on broke in half. I quickly grabbed onto the nearest guy who happened to be my Ex Duncan. We had some good ass times in Juvie! "Long time no see, Natalie." I shrugged & blushed.

"Okay guys." Chris said, "Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten." After everyone got out, we went to the campfire pit. "This," Chris explained, "is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home, for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates. Your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win, one-hundred-thousand dollars."

"Excuse me." My sexy ass crush said, "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'm requesting a bunk under her." he pointed to a skinny girl with long black hair." I growled lowly & rolled my eyes at the twig he pointed at. "They're not co-ed are they?" she asked.

"No, girls get one side of the cabin, and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me Kyle," an obviously dumb blond bitch said, "can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

Nichole scoffed in annoyance as she looked at Noah doing the same. "Okay. One - it seems that you and the twins are tied at being the prettiest. Two - that's not how it works. And three - it's Chris."

"I HAVE to be with Sadie," a girl with tan skin, black pigtails, and clothes exactly identical to the girl next to her said, "or, I'll die."

"And I'll, break out in hives." Sadie said, "It's true."

"This cannot be happening." a goth girl said. I giggled in agreement as some huge guy head-locked her and some jock between his arms. "Aw come on guys," he said, "it'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover."

"At least you won't have to sleep next to him." the jock whispered referring to Duncan who was giving a deer a noogie.

"Here's the deal." Chris started, "I'm gonna split you up into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, LeShawna, Justin, Noah, and Nichole known as, the Screaming Gophers." He tossed the fatty, who I guess was Owen, a green flag with a picture of a Gopher.

"Yeah." Owen cheered, "I'm a Gopher. Whoo!"

"Wait," the pigtailed girl Katie asked, "what about Sadie?"

"The rest of you over here: Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Cortney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Natalie, and Harold. MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

"But Katie's a Gopher!" the girl I guess named Sadie cried, "I HAVE TO BE A GOPHER!"

"Sadie is it?" a black girl with brown short hair named Courtney asked, "Come on. It'll be alright." "This is so unfair. I MISS YOU KATIE!"

"I MISS YOU TOO!"

"You guys," Chris said handing Harold a red flag, "will officially be known as, The Killer Bass." Harold unraveled the flag to show a picture of an angry fish.

"Awesome." he said, "It's like, amazing."

"Alright campers," Chris said, "you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off you chest."

Confessional: Gwen

"Um..okay...so far this stinks."

Confession Can: Lindsay

She's facing the wrong way so all you see is her backside.

"I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?"

(A/N: AHAHAHAAAA! This Dumb Broad... ? ﾟﾘﾞ?.)

Confessionals: Owen

"Hey everyone check this out. I have something very important to say."

*farts and laughs*

• Confessionals Over •

~ Nichole POV ~

"Alright," Chris began, "any questions. Cool. Lets find you cabins. Gophers you're in the east cabin, Bass you're in the west."

I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the cabins. I saw that that skinny dark haired girl, Heather had already gotten there.

"Bunk beds?" she asked, "Isn't this a little, summer camp?"

"That's the idea genius." the goth girl Gwen said pushing Heather out of the way.

"Ugh. Shut up weird goth girl."

'Well damn,' I thought, 'this is one cutthroat bitch!' I smirked as I unpacked my stuff. I looked over as to see that small brown haired boy with a missing tooth hitting on Gwen.

"You're so smart." he said, "I feel that.". Gwen turned to him in an annoyed way. "Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" she asked. All Cody did was smile. So, I tossed him out of the room. After I was done, I went outside to get away from everyone. Then, I heard a blood curdling scream. I wanted to relax a bit, so I just ignored it. Then, I heard a ton of screams and crashes. So Natalie walked into the room barley caring if anyone got hurt. I pushed everyone aside and saw that the blond, Lindsay was standing on a stool, the big black muscular guy, DJ was on a crushed bed, Heather and and the girl with braces, Beth were on a top bunk, and the punk Duncan had an ax with him. "What is going on?" I asked a little annoyed. "There's a huge, disgusting cockroach!" Lindsay cried hysterically. I looked at the floor and saw it running around in circles. Then, boom! LeeLee crushed it with her foot. "Now will you please SHUT UP!"

She yelled and walked out the room. "Ugh. Dose everyone here have to be so melodramatic?" I mumbled to myself.

Later that day, we went to the main lodge and saw a big black man in a kitchen. I was standing between Owen and that Know-it-All Noah. "LISTEN UP!" the man yelled. Apparently his name was Chef, "I serve at three times a day, and you will eat at three times a day. Grab a tray, get your food, an sit your but down NOW!" "Excuses me," Beth asked as she grabbed a tray, "will we be getting all the major food groups?" "Yeah." some nerdy kid, Harold said, "'Cause I get hypoglycemic real bad, if I don't get enough sugar."

"YOU'LL GET A WHOLE LOTTA SHUT THE HELL UP!"

(A/N: Let's be real, Chef be cussing up a storm! ?)

"Have a cow." Owen said to us.

"What was that!?" we froze. "Come closer fat ass, I didn't hear you." "Um...I really didn't say anything important." "I'm sure you didn't you. Scrawny kid. Give me ya plate."

"Who?" I asked.

"Both of ya."

We handed him our plates, and Chef gave us an extra helping. "Oh God" I said aloud, "Did this THING fly back up?" I picked up my tray, and threw the 'food' away into a nearby trashcan. I sat by Noah as he gave me the sexiest smirk everrrr! I winked & started 'feeling some type of way' until Chris popped in, ruining my moment. "Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yeah. Welcome isn't exactly the best word to describe it." I said pointing my thumb at Chef. Then, a butcher knife was thrown at the door's rim. I widened at Chef to say he crazy Af' and grabbed the knife. "As I was saying." I said to Chris, "You think maybe he could cook something that won't kill us in our sleep?"

"I doubt it. Your first challenge begins, in one hour."

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's our first challenge." DJ said, "How hard can it be?"

• One Hour Later •

We were standing on a 1,000 foot-high cliff, in our bathing suits, ready to jump.

"Awww damn." DJ said.

Rate Rant & Review Please!

I Know You Loved My Twisted Story Doee...Byeee! ?


	2. Don't Rush It

Chapter Two: Don't Rush It

~ Nichole POV ~

"Okay," Chris said, "today's challenge is thrillfull. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 ft. high cliff, into the lake."

"Piece of cake." the surfer girl Bridgette said.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic - haha - man-eating sharks. Inside the area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark-free."

"Tf, umm excuse me?" LeShawana asked.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives...there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge: Building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers, will be sending someone home. Lets see, Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow." Bridgette said, "So, who wants to go first?"

•CRICKETS/MUMBLING•

? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾧ?

"Hey don't sweat it guys," Owen said, "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable."

"So," the athletic, anger issue girl Eva said, "who's up first?"

"Ladies first." Duncan said. Natalie rolled her eyes as Duncan pinched her butt. She punched his arm as he stood by Courtney. She emitted a low growl as I pulled her aside real quick for a chat.

"What is up with you?" "Duncan being a butt flirting with Courtney and just being perverted. I hate it & Imma just stay single." "That's right, what momma always said?"

"*BOTH* Trust no man, trust no bitch. Kiss no ass, & don't EVER chase no dick! " "Now get your head in the game catfish! Love you baby cakes." I whispered. She chuckled and waved me off as I stood by Owen & Noah.

"Fine." Bridgette said, "It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

So Bridgette jumped and landed into the safe zone.

"She did it!" said the overachiever jock Tyler. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up next!" Tyler backed up and ran for it. "COWABUNGA!" Then, BRRIINNNGG!

I winced as Tyler slipped into the water holding his, um...cherries. I glanced at Noah. "Five bucks says he hit a buoy where the sun don't shine." he said.

I giggled but smirked to keep my nonchalant cover. He wrapped his arms round my waist as I wiggled out of his grasp. Natalie winked at me & air drew a heart. I blushed & made a kissy face at her & Duncan. She flicked me off. The party dude Geoff, Eva, and Duncan jumped...well got literally kicked off by Natalie as she jumped too.

"Un-uh." DJ said, "No way man, I ain't jumping."

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Ever since I was a kid." "That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you chicken. So, you have to wear this for the rest of the day."

Chris placed a rubber chicken hat on DJ's head. "Aw man. For real?"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk. Chicken path down is that-a-way. Next!" DJ went down stairs while Ezekiel hopped off the cliff. Then, Harold jumped off while doing a split. When he landed, everyone winced, even the sharks!

"Excuse me, Chris?" the stuck up bitchy Courtney said, "I have a condition."

"What condition?" "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You could chicken out of you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think ten of them will jump."

"Okay, then here is your chicken hat. So, lets tally up the votes. Hang on, that's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing two."

"I'm not jumping without Katie." Sadie said "We have to be on the same team Chris." "PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAASE?" They said simultaneously. Then, they started begging.

"I'll switch places with her." crazy Izzy said.

"Alright fine. You're both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers." "YES!"

"That's means you're up girls." "WE'RE COMING KILLER BASS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then, the two of them jumped off together.

"Okay, so that ten jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to carry your crates with."

"Nice," Trent said, "Okay guys. Who's up first?"

SILENCE/*Cough*

"I'm sorry," Heather said, "there's no way I'm doing this."

"Why not?" Beth lisped.

"Hello, national T.V. I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding right?" Gwen asked.

"If she's not doing it," Lindsay said, "I-I'm not doing it either."

"Oh you're doing it." LeShawna said.

"Says who?" Heather snapped.

"Says me. I'm not losin' this challenge 'cause you got your hair did you spoiled little daddy's-girl."

"Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants wearing, rap-star-wannabe."

"Mall-shoppin', ponytail-wearin', teen-girl-readin', peekin-in-high-school prom queen."

"Well at least I'm popular! ^_^"

(A/N: She shouldn't have went theerreeee!)

"You're jumpin' goddamn it!" "Make me fat bitch.".

So LeShawna did. She picked Heather up, and threw her off the cliff.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I peeked over and saw Heather surface from the safe zone.

"LESHAWNA!" Heather screamed, "You are so fucking dead!" "Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it too."

LeShawna jumped off and landed next to Heather. Then, Lindsay stood at the edge of the cliff with Chris.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest." Lindsay said dumbly.

"Hehe haha. Yeah. Hahaha. No."

So she, Gwen, Cody, and Izzy jumped off and reached the safe zone. Then, the self-absorbed Justin jumped and landed into the unsafe zone. There, the sharks came charging at him. But when they saw Justin, their eyes turned into hearts, and they carried him to shore.

Beth looked down. "I can't do it. I'm too scared. I'm sorry!" Then, LeShawana and Cody were making chicken noises. So Chris gave her a chicken hat and she left.

I looked down at the circles and backed up. I sighed nervously.

"This is insanity, I'm not sure if I got this."

Noah came over to me and smiled. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I gave him a weak smile and started a countdown.

5 - I take a deep breath.

4 - I let my left foot lead me closer to the water.

3 - Sweat beading up on my pecan tan skin.

2 - I turn so my back faces the cliff.

1 - I fall back, eyes closed as the wind rushes up against me. Heart pumping, I dive in as the water encases me. I float back up and show a face of completion & confidence, right next to the muscian Trent. A few seconds later, Noah joined us. To be honest, he was soooo frickin sexy without that shirt. Oooh!

"Okay campers," Chris said, "there's only one person left. You need this jump for the win. No pressure dude...Okay, there's pressure."

Owen secured his water wings and got into position. Everyone was cheering him on.

Confessionals: Owen

"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer..."

Confessionals: Geoff

"I'm lookin' at this guy and thinkin' 'There's no way he's gonna make this shit.'"

Confessionals: Gwen

"I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die."

Confessionals Over

"Take a good run at it buddy." Chris said, "You can do this."

"I'm going to die now." Owen said turning around, "I'm going to TOTALLY' die now."

We all stared up at him. Then, he ran straight off screaming. It was hilarious until he jumped off.

"OH CRAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Noah, Trent and I smiled to see that he was going to make it. But when we realized that he was going to belly flop, I clenched onto the boat for dear life. When he landed, it was like one of those explosions you see in Spongebob. Everyone wound up soaking wet on the beach while Noah & I was up in a tree.

"YES!" Owen yelled, "Yeah! AW YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN!" "THE WINNERS!"

Chris yelled though his mic, "THE SCREAMING GOHPERS!"

"That was awesome dude." Trent said. But Owen was frantically looking in the water. "What's wrong?" "I uh, think I lost my bathing suit."

"Ughhh!" I said, "Way too much info." I shuddered at the highly disturbing thought as I climbed down from the tree. A few seconds after Owen's nightmare-inducing news, I put on my clothes and put a crate on one of the carts. I began to pull when I saw that Noah was walking beside me. I smized at him a bit.

"Hey Noah?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for the encouragement." "No problem" We blushed a deep red. Now everyone was singing. I snapped back to reality. 'What was that Nicki!?' I asked myself, 'I can never to give in to a guy...not after last time...'

By the time we were at the camp grounds, I barely remembered my thought. Instead I was thinking if I could trust anyone here. When we set the crates down, I was about to open the crate when Chris stopped me.

"Okay campers, now, to open the crates, you have to use you teeth alone."

I let out a deep sigh and started working. I was about to give up when I saw Noah standing before me.

"You need some help?" "No it's cool I got it." I snapped.

Noah frowned and walked off. I took out a piece of rope and tied it to a hook on one of the sides. I caught the rope in my mouth and started biting & pulling on it. Then, the side of the crate popped out. Noah gave me a smirk as I pulled out whatever was inside. "

Hey," Owen said pulling out boards of wood, "Check it out, I got wood."

"I've got some tools here." Trent said pulling out a hammer and wrench.

"Looks like I've got the pool liner." I beamed, taking out a blue cloth-like material. After a few seconds of gathering our stuff, the Killer Bass (mostly the guys & Natalie tomboyish self) showed up exhausted. I sneered at them but then I saw that Courtney had a pink swollen eye.

"Oooh omg." I said, "Girl what happened to you?" "Nothing." she said embarrassingly, "Just an allergy." "You kidding me? I've got some medication if you need it." "No thanks. I'm good."

I shrugged and got to work. I handed Justin and Beth the wood and some hammers. We were doing fine and I sighed in contentment. So after a few minutes, we were done with our hot tub. It looked bangin! Chris walked over & checked our tub. There was a long pause.

"This," Chris said, "is an awesome hot tub." Everyone on our teamed cheered as Owen popped out of the tub. "Owen?" I asked, "How long have you been in there?"

Chris examined the Bass's hot tub. He tapped the side of it and water sprayed him in the face. Then the whole thing collapsed. "Well," Chris said, "I think we have a winner here." There was another long pause. "The Screaming Gophers." All of us cheered. "Gophers, you're safe from elimination and, you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus! Killer Bass what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

I walked to the main lodge and just sat down. Everyone but me was eating. Then, Noah came over to me with two bowls of food.

"Well someone's a greedy ass." I joked. "Shut up, I noticed that you didn't eat any lunch." he said, "So I got you a tray of food." "Ughh no thanks turkey." "Come on Nicki. I don't want you to starve to death." he placed a bowl in front of me. "Ohhh alright, for you, nerdy boy."

The homeschooled boy Ezekiel randomly outburst and asked, "I don't get how we lost eh? They're the ones that have seven girls."

SILENCE ? ﾟﾘﾰ?

Then, Eva and Bridgette crowded around him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Bridgette asked. "Yeah home schooled. Enlighten us." Eve banged her fist against the table making everything rattle and shake.

"Well guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."

Eva and Bridget glared at him. "Oh SHIT." Geoff said, "He did not just say that!"

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here eh? And help them in case they can't keep up."

Eva & Natalie grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "Still think we need your help keeping up?" They asked. "Not really..."

"Okay guys," Geoff said, "lets give him a break. I mean, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter than girls."

"But, they are."

I quickly glared at Ezekiel and sauntered over towards him. He looked up at me. "Oh. Hey." he said.

"Do you realize what you just said!?" "Sure, I said that guys are smarter than girls."

I picked him up by his collar and beat the crap out of him. That night, all the Gophers were partying especially me. I was twerking and everything with Leshawna, my new bestie.

~ Noah POV ~

Great, the one damn thing I need is to be stuck at a fucking summer camp for 8 WEEKS! But then I see a nice tan Hyper girl named Katie. Got curves & everything! Ughhh I Like Nicki too. I might be able to put up with Katie today. So right when we were getting used to today & won our first challenge, I snuck from our hit tub party to meet her near the woods. "Heyyy Noah!" She said seductively. I shivered a little as her voice turned me on. "Hey Katie, uhhh I wanna tell you something." "Mmhm go ahead..." She spoke softly as she strutted near me. "I think you look beautiful in that skirt, it's sexy on you." She giggled at me. "Well I LOVE those shorts on you, makes that dick look HUGE! Ahaha." I looked down & blushed furiously. She took ahold oh my shorts and unzipped them. "Ohhh wh-what are you doing t-to me girl?" Katie had a devious look on her face as she went down on her knees...

~Natalie POV~

"OMG this camera is recording this shit! NICKKKIIII!" Nichole shuffled outside with a comb stuck in her head, a pink cover up, & a toothbrush in her mouth. "I bwushin muh tee, whachu want, Lee L-AAAAHHHH! WTF (⬅⬅This Means Why The Fuck Now...) is she givin muh future boyfwiend hea!?" Then a spittle of paste flew out her mouth. "Well we'll turn that camp out, m'kay? Noah & my booski Duncan ain't gon know what hit 'em. I get to kiss my sexy bad ex bf agaainn! " So we get dressed & head to the party... She snuck the twin in!

~ Nichole POV ~

Noah was staring and held my hips. I teased him a little but slid of him since I was still pissed. I saw Katie look mad for some reason but I didn't care. I just changed into a pink & white polka dot bathing suit.

Confessionals: Gwen

"Yeah. This camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here I might as well actually try to win..."

Confessionals Over

When I went back outside, Cody was making a toast to the Screaming Gophers. Trent, Lindsay, Heather, Justin and Noah were in the hot tub relaxing. He waved to me but I just ignored him. There was no way I was going to let a guy into my personal life...yet. I can't risk my dignity & sanity again.

Rate Rant Review, Nowww! If I don't get any love, I refuse to post shit on here! Show me some love beautiful readers. ? ﾟﾘﾰ?


End file.
